In nearly every assembly process there is a need for piece parts that are identified by separate part numbers and are counted by the piece. In addition to piece parts that are utilized in the assembly process, often bulk materials are needed as a part of the assembly process. For example, materials such as lubricants, grease, solder paste, lock tight, heat sink grease and adhesives are brought to the assembly process in a bulk manner and a predetermined amount is utilized for various aspects of each assembly. These various materials, also referred to herein as chemistries, are used in a wide variety of products. If the wrong chemistry were applied to a product, that product may be susceptible to early field failure because of contamination, lack of proper adhesion, heat transfer and/or electro-migration related to improper cleaning methods of an electronic circuit. Often similar materials that look the same to the naked eye are co-located and it is necessary for an operator to select the correct product.
What is needed in the art is a system to ensure that the correct material is applied at the proper assembly step.